


Należysz do mnie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 00:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10560088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Aerys i Rhaella, łatki





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję na Mirriel, prompt tygodnia: piosenka "Jesteś mój" z musicalu "Afera Mayerling", potraktowany dość luźno. Oparte na "Świecie Lodu i Ognia".

 

**Szmacianka**

  
     - To twoja wina - orzekł nagle Aerys.  
      _Mogłam się tego spodziewać._ Rhaella posadziła sobie na kolanach przytulankę należącą do ich zmarłego synka. Pytająco spojrzała na męża.  
     - Wina? Jak możesz mówić o winie? Tak chcieli bogowie. Nieznajomy zabrał nam dziecko.  
     Aerys zaczął się nerwowo przechadzać po komnacie.  
     - Musiała być jakaś przyczyna. Kolejny książę z rodu Targaryenów nie dożył pierwszego dnia imienia. Dlaczego wciąż mamy tylko jednego syna? Dlaczego nie mogę mieć drugiego dziedzica ani nawet córki, która zostałaby kiedyś żoną Rhaegara? Siedmiu nie chciało dzieci, które urodziłaś. - Zatrzymał się, jakby tknięty nagłą myślą, przeszył żonę nienawistnym spojrzeniem. - Siedmiu je odrzuciło, bo to były bękarty.  
     Rhaella w pierwszej chwili osłupiała, potem zaczęła się histerycznie śmiać. _Teraz naprawdę przesadził. Jakim prawem przypisuje mi własne winy?_  
     - Zarzucasz mi zdradę? Ty mnie? Ty? - powiedziała wreszcie, gdy zdołała zapanować nad głosem. - Sam jesteś na najlepszej drodze, by dorównać Aegonowi Niegodnemu w liczbie kochanek, ale twoim zdaniem to ja jestem winna? Przyznaję, nieraz mnie korciło, by ci odpłacić pięknym za nadobne, ale nie miałam żadnego mężczyzny prócz ciebie!  
     - Kłamiesz! - odparował Aerys. - Bogowie nie dopuszczą, by bękart królowej zasiadł na Żelaznym Tronie, więc to musi być twoja wina - stwierdził triumfalnie.  
     Fiołkowe oczy króla lśniły gorączkowym blaskiem. Przypominał rozpieszczone dziecko, które właśnie znalazło odpowiedź na pytanie, czemu nie dostało wymarzonego prezentu. _Teraz nie warto z nim rozmawiać, nie przyjmie żadnych argumentów._ Mimo wszystko Rhaella nie potrafiła się powstrzymać od mówienia. Było w niej zbyt wiele goryczy.  
     - Dlaczego nie poszukasz winy w sobie? Może Siedmiu karze nas za twoje grzechy? Robisz z moich dam dworu swoje kurwy, hańbisz szlachetnie urodzone panny. To ty skalałeś nasze łoże.  
     - Ja to co innego! - zawołał z oburzeniem. - Jestem królem. Mam prawo pocieszać się, skoro tkwię w takim małżeństwie jak nasze. Mógłbym nawet spłodzić bękarta i to by nic nie znaczyło, dopóki bym go nie zalegitymizował, co innego, gdyby chodziło o twojego bachora. I nigdy nie przyjmowałem żadnej z tych kobiet we własnej sypialni! - dodał, jakby właśnie to było najważniejsze. - Łoże małżeńskie pozostało dla mnie święte, za to ty… Skąd właściwie mam wiedzieć, co robisz?  
     - Może gdybyś częściej spędzał noce ze mną, zamiast włóczyć się po całym zamku, wiedziałbyś - wycedziła.  
     Teraz to on się zaśmiał.  
     - Żebym musiał słuchać twojego gderania? O nie, nie zamierzam tego robić częściej, niż to konieczne. Gdyby to zależało ode mnie, nigdy bym cię nie poślubił, oddałbym cię do milczących sióstr albo wydał za jakiegoś Arryna. Nie, za Starka, żebyś wyjechała do Winterfell, najdalej, jak się da, żebym nie musiał z tobą żyć ani na ciebie patrzeć. Zabroniłbym ci się zbliżać…  
     Nagle się wyprostował, uśmiechnął się chytrze. Potem przybrał władczą minę.  
     - Masz rację, powinienem wiedzieć, co robisz, kiedy nie ma cię przy mnie. Od dziś zabraniam ci opuszczać Warownię Maegora. We wszystkie noce, z wyjątkiem tych, kiedy będę cię odwiedzał, będą ci towarzyszyć dwie pobożne septy o nieposzlakowanej opinii. Już nigdy mnie nie zdradzisz.  
     Rhaella zamarła z otwartymi ustami. Potem wzięła głęboki wdech.  
     - Nie możesz mówić poważnie.  
     - Owszem, mogę - odparł wyniośle. - Jesteś moja i zrobisz, co ci każę.  
     - Oszalałeś - rzuciła.  
     - Uważaj. - Pochylił się nad nią, jego fiołkowe oczy zabłysły z gniewu. - Nikomu nie wolno tak mówić, nawet tobie, siostrzyczko.  
     Nie odwróciła wzroku, nie spuściła oczu.  
     - Jesteś najgorszym bratem, jaki mógł mi się trafić - syknęła.  
     O dziwo wzruszył tylko ramionami, po czym wyszedł z komnaty. Rhaella zacisnęła pięści i kilka razy uderzyła nimi meble. Szmaciana lalka spadła z jej kolan na podłogę. Królowa podniosła ją, przytuliła, a potem skuliła się na fotelu i zaczęła płakać w bezsilnej złości.  
  
  


**Święty płomień**

  
     Aerys niespokojnie chodził po swojej samotni. _Nie. Nie znowu. Nie zgadzam się._ Znów pochował syna, który przeżył niespełna rok. Tym razem dziecko musiało być jego, więc mały Jaehaerys nie zmarł z woli Siedmiu, którzy nie dopuszczą, by na tronie zasiadł bękart królowej. To musiała być zdrada. Mamka księcia została już ścięta, ale król ciągle czuł gniew. _Coś mi umknęło_.  
     Do komnaty wślizgnęła się jego aktualna kochanka, córka jednego z zamkowych rycerzy.  
     - Wzywałeś mnie, Wasza Miłość? - spytała, kłaniając się w progu.  
     Aerys ucieszył się na jej widok. Była młoda i powabna, a on, choć rozgniewany i rozgoryczony, nie czuł się jeszcze tak źle, by oślepnąć na kobiece wdzięki.  
     - Nie wzywałem cię, ale ktokolwiek ci tak powiedział, miał dobry pomysł. Chodź.  
     Usiadł na rzeźbionym krześle, dał dziewczynie znak, by usadowiła się na jego kolanach, i zaczął ją pomału rozbierać. Kiedy obnażył jej piersi, poświęcił im szczególnie dużo uwagi. _Chwila zapomnienia, odrobina przyjemności, mam do tego prawo._ Dziewczyna chętnie poddawała się pieszczotom, jej oddech stał się szybszy. Zaczynała się już rozgrzewać, w przeciwieństwie do Aerysa. Potrzebował teraz więcej czasu, niż we wczesnej młodości.  
     - Moja słodka - powiedział król. Nie dodał jej imienia, nie był go pewny. - Przynosisz mi ulgę w cierpieniu.  
     - Mogę być z tobą zawsze, panie - szepnęła zachęcająco. - Dam ci wszystko, cokolwiek zechcesz. Mogę dać ci syna…  
     Kochanki Aerysa czasem plotły podobne bzdury, ale jeszcze żadna nie zrobiła tego w takim momencie, tuż po egzekucji osoby, którą król uznał za winną zamordowania księcia. W umyśle Aerysa zakiełkowało podejrzenie i błyskawicznie wyrosło do rozmiarów czardrzewa.  
 _Właśnie to mi umknęło, na pewno to_. Król ścisnął pierś dziewczyny, która krzyknęła z bólu.  
     - Syn w miejsce tego, którego straciłem? To ci się marzy? Że dasz mi syna, którego uznam i przyznam mu prawa?  
     Zepchnął ją na podłogę. Dziewczyna skuliła się przy jego nogach, spojrzała błagalnie, ale jeszcze się uśmiechała, jakby nie rozumiała, co się dzieje.  
     - Ja tylko… Nigdy bym nie śmiała obrazić Waszą Miłość, nie to miałam na myśli. Ja nigdy…  
     Nie wierzył jej. Patrzył ze wstrętem na istotę, która była winna jego nieszczęścia. _Musi być winna._ Wezwał gwardzistów.  
     - Zabrać tę kobietę do lochów i torturować ją, dopóki się nie przyzna, że otruła mojego syna. I jej rodzinę też wziąć na męki.  
     Rozpaczliwie uczepiła się jego nóg, czy raczej spróbowała, bo natychmiast ją kopnął.  
     - Litości! Nie zrobiłam nic złego, nigdy bym się nie ośmieliła, nawet nie widywałam księcia, nic nie zrobiłam, przysięgam, nic nie zrobiłam, nic nie zrobiłam…  
     Jeszcze słyszał jej krzyki, kiedy zamknęły się za nią drzwi, ale je zignorował. _Musi być winna. Nie ma innej możliwości. Starucha zapaliła swą lampę, by oświetlić winy tej dziwki, i zesłała mi objawienie. Muszę podziękować Siedmiu._ Tak.  
     - Wezwać wielkiego septona - rozkazał król mimo późnej pory.  
*  
     Dwa tygodnie później Aerys wszedł do Wielkiego Septu Baelora. Miał na sobie szaty pokutnika, był bosy, czuł osłabienie po dwutygodniowym poście o chlebie i wodzie, ale wiedział, co musi zrobić. _Siedmiu objawiło mi swą wolę._ Jego kochanka oraz jej krewni zmarli już na torturach, uprzednio przyznawszy się do winy. Ich zeznania mocno różniły się między sobą, ale to przecież nie miało znaczenia. _Musieli być winni, niech im Siedmiu przebaczy, zrobiłem tylko to, co do mnie należało. Teraz muszę przypieczętować nawrócenie, do reszty odwrócić się od dawnych grzechów. Bogowie znów obdarzą mnie łaską_.  
     Setki świec płonęły przed wizerunkami Ojca, Matki, Kowala, Dziewicy, Wojownika i Staruchy. Król przez chwilę zawahał się, przed którym powinien stanąć. Świece ofiarowane Matce zamigotały. _To znak._ Ukląkł przez Matką na Górze. Wpatrzony w święty ogień wypowiedział słowa przysięgi.  
     - Ślubuję od dzisiejszego dnia nie odwiedzać w łożu żadnej kobiety z wyjątkiem mej prawowitej małżonki, królowej Rhaelli. Należę tylko do niej.  
     Świece płonęły. Aerys chętnie zostałby tu, otoczony świętym ogniem, zapatrzony w złocisty blask, ale był przecież królem. _I nie mam na imię Baelor._ Wstał z kolan i zawrócił do Czerwonej Twierdzy. Czuł się dziwnie lekki, i to nie tylko dlatego, że stracił trochę na wadze. Przepełniała go nadzieja. Postanowił, że jeśli urodzi mu się syn, nada mu imię Viserys.  
  
  


**Budzenie bestii**

  
     Zbroja Rickarda Starka nabrała koloru wiśni. Jej właściciel, uwięziony w środku, przestał się już szamotać i nie wydawał żadnych dźwięków. Prawdopodobnie nie żył, a przynajmniej Jaime Lannister miał taką nadzieję. _Żaden maester już by mu nie pomógł, ktoś musiałby go dobić._ Tuż obok leżał Brandon Stark, który udusił się, próbując uwolnić ojca. Jaime nie był jego przyjacielem, nie miał okazji go bliżej poznać, ale doceniał jego umiejętności. Trudno było uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak Brandon może zginąć w tak parszywy sposób, ale Jaime nie miał z tym większego kłopotu. Od kiedy włożył biały płaszcz królewskiego gwardzisty i zaczął pełnić służbę u boku Aerysa, widział zbyt wiele rzeczy, które urągały zdrowemu rozsądkowi.  
     - To był sąd boży i Siedmiu wydało wyrok - powiedział zadowolony król. - Pozwolili, by zwyciężył szermierz rodu Targaryenów.  
      _Ogień nie może być szermierzem, a to, co się tu wydarzyło, nie miało nic wspólnego z pojedynkiem_. Jaime zacisnął zęby, by przypadkiem nie powiedzieć tego na głos. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty zająć miejsca Rickarda Starka.  
     - Sprawiedliwości stała się zadość, Wasza Miłość - odezwał się namiestnik, Orton Merryweather, który nigdy nie sprzeciwiał się królowi. - Zdrajcy ponieśli zasłużoną karę.  
     Aerys podniósł się ze swego miejsca i podszedł do zwłok Rickarda Starka. Wciągnął powietrze głęboko do płuc, jakby swąd palonego mięsa i rozgrzanej blachy sprawiał mu nieziemską przyjemność. Jego oczy błyszczały. Dopiero po dłuższej chwili dał znak, by służba zajęła się trupami.  
     - Nikogo już dziś nie przyjmę. Rada musi zaczekać - zwrócił się do Merryweathera.  
     Namiestnik tylko się ukłonił w odpowiedzi.  
     Król jeszcze raz odetchnął gorącym, przesyconym dymem powietrzem, po czym opuścił salę. Jaime znał już jego zwyczaje, domyślał się, dokąd idzie. Ucieszył się, że nie pełni dziś warty przy drzwiach królowej. Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał słuchać, jak Rhaella skarży się na ból i prosi, by mąż zostawił ją w spokoju. _Z dwojga złego lepiej patrzeć na Starków. Przynajmniej można sobie powiedzieć, że zasłużyli na to, co ich spotkało. l Aerys nie powtarza przy egzekucjach "należysz do mnie"._.  
     Jaime mimowolnie sięgnął do miecza. Na szczęście szybko się powstrzymał i udał, że chciał się tylko podrapać po boku. Zresztą nikt nie zauważył.


End file.
